Spin the Barry?
by Dark waffles
Summary: Out of boredom, Paul invites a bunch of people over for a small party but when a game of spin the bottle comes to mind, Barry decides that staring at Paul for the last two hours is not enough. BarryXPaul Coldcoffeeshipping yaoi in other words.


A fanfiction based on coldcoffeeshipping (BarryXPaul) this is yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

"So-oooooo...truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you wearing underwear?...Ow that hurt Dawn!"

"Good it shoud have! Brock you are such a perv!"

"Bu-ut do you...?"

"Of course i do..."

"Than prove it... ow!"

I sighed "Why don't we just skip Dawn?...ok lets spin again..."

This time it was Misty.

"Ok Misty you have to run all around Twinleaf town..."

"Easy!"

"Naked...ow jeez!"

I sighed again "Brock go and buy some ultra balls from the pokemart please"

"But i don't have any money on me..."

"I don't care"

After Brock left to go "buy" ultra balls i looked around.

Dawn, Misty, May, Lyra, Iris and Zoey all looked at me expecting me to start perving over them or something like that.

"Erm...am i the only guy here..."

"Nope!"

I turned around.

"Barry...?"

"Yep tha-aaaa-at is right!"

The perky blond game me another 50 watt beam before sitting next to me.

"Yay! I just love it when two guys fight over me!"

"Shut up Dawn"  
>"No you shut up Misty! You're just upset ,cause Ash loves me the most!"<p>

"As if! I'm wa-aaaaaaaaaa-ay more prettier than you h-"

"Well at least i'm not a ginger!"

"Take that back!"

"Look girls-"

I won't go into grafic details, but after a few more insults and witty comebacks, Misty had let her short temper get the better of her and Dawn's nose was now a scarlet waterfall.

"Woop! I love violence! Kick her in the face again Misty!"

"Yeah again!"

"Lyra, Iris i don't think you should..."

"Shut up May"

"Yeah Shut up May!"

Zoey sighed before grabbing a crying Dawn by the wrist and dragging her towards the door.

"I'll take care of it my uncle lives close, he's a docter for humans...we need more of those"

I couldn't help but to notice that Barry was still staring at me.

"Um...Barry..."  
>"You smell niiiiiiiice Paul..."<p>

Before i could ask him to repeat what he just said, Lyra grabbed a bottle of fanta (no not the gym leader) drained it in two gulps before chucking it in the space in front of me.

"Lets mix stuff up eh? How about a game of spin the bottle!

This excited Barry for some reason, well i guess Misty, May, Iris and Lyra are kind of pretty...

"Me first!"

No one dared interfear with Misty after the nosebleed thing.

Misty twirled the bottle, it went round and round for a while intill it pointed at May.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No way in fresh hell, can i spin again?"

"No its my go now!"

Lyra was not scared of being hit, she was kind of into that thing really.

The bottle twirled for a bit...wait is about to be me?

"Looks like it's Iris!"  
>I turned and looked at Barry.<p>

"Um no i think it was..."

"It was Iris"

"No..."

This continued to happen for a while if one of the girls were ment to kiss me Barry would pretend that it was Iris (and none of the girls wanted to kiss another), intill it was my go...

I wacked to bottle hard, i watched it twirl for a bit intill it reached Iris.

"Looks like its Iris..."  
>"Nope its me"<p>

"Barry i have told you at least ten times i'm not..."

Barry grinned wickedly before grabbing my shoulder, yanking me towards him.

Then he kissed me.

No more than kissed he even used his tounge.

After what seemed like a lifetime of kissing Barry let go.

Misty, May, Iris and Lyra all were nosebleeding.

A diffrent kind of nosebleeding.

Before i knew what was taking over me, i grabbed the scruff of Barry's jumper and started kissing him, this time it was even longer than last time.

"Heya guys i'm back with the ultra ba...holy crap..."

Despite the fact that Brock was most likely having very homophobic thoughts right now i continued kissing the living daylights out of Barry for another hour or so, i finally stopped when Brock tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can i join in?"


End file.
